Evil Spelled Backwards
by magnipisika16
Summary: E-V-I-L, that's what he was . . . But he is only evil for his most beloved Queen.


**Hola! Soy Magnipisika! Oh great! Now, I speak like Dora! (Damn.)**

**Anywho! Please be nice to me, Daelena Fans! I'm jst new to this pairing (I'm a ColoLal writer you see . . .) I did this by virtue of the request given by my friend whose fanfic username I have no idea what, so let us just hide her in the name: "Aki".**

**Hey, Aki! Did you know that I really DID get sick after class? I went home and almost fainted. But, guess what? When I awoke, BOOM, FANFIC IDEA! I hope you like this . . . The chappy I promised you may take a little longer . . . 'cause guess what? I FINALLY HAVE A PLOT FOR DaeAl! Yey!**

**Okay! Please enjoy! I worked my ass off amidst my fever for this!**

**Song: Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil)  
>Artist: Len Kagamine (Hottest vocaloid to lived. EVER.)<br>Pairing: DaemonxElena (Face it. They're as cute as they are canon. ALL HAIL CANON!)  
>-<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom full of hatred and chaos. The people suffered from near famine, and therefore, wars would always ensue. Everything was given for the sake of empty stomachs.

And, living on top of them all was a selfish queen.

Her name was Elena.

She was indeed ruthless, and she never cared for the welfare of those she was ruling over. This was for she lived in her small, surreal world; a world full of serendipity and innocence.

Her own world.

Elena had everything she could've ever wanted: fame, fortune, power . . . and people who were eating in the palm of her hands.

But, most of all, she had her most cherished treasure.

She had Daemon.

Daemon was her most loyal subject. He dedicates his whole life for her and for her own welfare. He was what you may call Elena's special tool.

A servant of Evil.

"_Daemon-nii, let's go play outside!"_

_The blue-haired boy raised his head from the book he was reading to stare at the young blonde offering him a ball, grinning from ear to ear._

"_I can't, Elena," he apologized._

"_But, why not, Daemon-nii?" She huffed, filling her cheeks with air; a technique she uses to get what she wants._

"_Ah, Elena! Don't do that!"_

"_Nah! I won't breathe unless Daemon-nii plays with me!"_

"_Elena . . ."_

"_Dearest apology, Princess Elena," someone chimed in. Elena released her accumulated air to look up to their butler. "I am afraid Master Daemon needs to study for another hour. It is then that he will be allowed to play with you."_

"_But . . ."_

"_It's okay, El," Daemon smiled reassuringly. "That one hour will end really quickly. I promise I'll find you as soon as I'm done here."_

"_Is that a promise, Daemon-nii?"_

"_It's a promise, El."_

Daemon was born as Elena's second cousin. So far, he was the closest relative for Elena, which is why, as children, she only found him as her only playmate.

Her only friend.

"_No! No! No!" Young Elena cried even more, refusing to listen to the adults' reasoning. She didn't care if it was for the sake of their kingdom that Daemon is to transfer to another country to continue his studying. What she cared for was that Daemon-nii is to stay. She can't live without him. _

"_Please, Princess! Do not make this harder than it needs to be!"_

"_El . . ."_

"_No!" she cried again, clutching onto Daemon's cloak even harder. "Daemon-nii will stay! He will stay! That is the princess's orders!"_

"_This is uncalled for a princess, Princess Elena!" one of the servants scolded. "Let go of the young master's clothes and leave him be."_

"_No! No! No!"_

"_Princess Elena!"_

"_Please . . ."_

_All heads save for Elena stared at the soft-voiced young man. He was smiling reassuringly at the small, grieving princess._

"_Please, El, let Daemon-nii go . . ."_

"_But, Daemon-nii . . ."_

_He reached out to pat her soft head._

"_Let me go for now, El, and I promise I will return to your arms again when the time comes."_

"_Daemon-nii . . ." _

_Daemon smiled again, moving his hands to pry off her little fingers. The servants seized that moment to grab her small arms, and let Daemon step on the carriage._

"_Daemon-nii!"_

_The poor young princess watched helplessly as the carriage drove off to the distant, and soon disappeared from her sight._

"_I'll return to you again, El. I promise . . ."_

The young princess grew up to be a strong woman. She ascended the throne as soon as her mother died from a disease. Back then, her whole heart was filled with anger and resent that it cared for no one but its owner's amusement.

The young innocent Princess El has grown up into a ruthless Queen Elena.

Meanwhile, Daemon has grown up into a very reliable young man. He is now a skilful illusionist, and, after acquiring enough knowledge, he is now an aspirant in becoming a minister.

This was his promised fate, and he knew that.

He was to become her right-hand man, which is why he went through all of those pains for the past few years. Truthfully, he doesn't care if it were for the sake of the kingdom. He never really cared for that wretched kingdom. All he cared for then was his El.

His one and only beloved El.

The young man with blue hair and calm eyes straightened himself after packing the last of his belongings. His eyes drifted into a golden frame that stood on his bedside table.

"Finally," he muttered, reaching for it. "I'm returning to you, my dear Elena."

**-m16-**

"My queen," came the butler's monotonous voice.

"What is it now, Sebastian?" the queen haughtily replied, not stopping from playing with her beautiful blond hair. "Another peasant to scold me of my 'bad ways of ruling'?"

"No, Miss."

"Then what? Visitors from the other countries who wants to merge with us?"

"No, Miss."

"Then tell me what it is!" she ordered, turning around.

"Miss, someone is here to see you."

"Who might it be?" she asked mockingly, crossing her legs. "And what rights does it have to actually come directly to me?"

"Miss, I think it would be best to see him yourself."

"I am a queen!" she cried, stomping her feet as she stood up. "_No one_ comes here to demand my presence. Not even if its royalty from other countries."

"Not even if it's your very own Daemon-nii?"

Both the queen and the butler turned to the man standing by the door, and immediately did the queen recognize who it was.

"Daemon . . .?"

The man smiled upon hearing her voice say his name. He walked towards her, and bowed with all respect for the queen.

"I have returned for you as promised, my Queen."

"Daemon-nii? Could it really be you?"

"With all guarantee . . ."

"Daemon-nii!" she cried joyfully, running towards him, throwing her body at the latter. Daemon, surprised by her sudden shift of weight, fell backwards, landing on his back.

"Good Lord," he commented, wrapping his arm around the sobbing woman who was his El. "You must've missed me a whole lot, dear El."

"Idiot," she choked. "You said you would return! Where did you go? What took you so long to come back? Have you no idea of how much I've waited for you? You're a traitor, Daemon! You don't know how to keep promises!"

"Heh," he chuckled. "I've returned for you didn't I?"

She stopped crying to look him in the eye. They stared into each other's eyes, and both could not help but smile.

She was the queen.

He was the servant.

Both live in a world of hatred and resent, and if it was for the sake of protecting her . . .

He will happily turn evil.

**-m16-**

"Well, well, well," a voice commented.

Daemon turned around at the direction of the voice, and found a long-time-no-see comrade. Upon recognizing him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Giotto," he greeted. Said man smiled.

"Been quite a long time, hasn't it, Daemon Spade?"

"As it has, Vongola Primo . . ."

"Hmph, I prefer that you still call me Giotto."

Daemon laughed a good-hearted laugh as he grabbed Giotto's offered hand.

"So, how have you been since I left Italy?"

"Fairly well, Daemon. I must say, the town was quite peaceful for the past few days, so I decided to visit my family here. And you, Daemon? When you left, you mentioned that you were coming back to your home country. Could this place be it?"

"No," Daemon answered. "I'm only visiting by virtue of my Queen's orders."

"Ah, yes, your second cousin. How is she?"

"Doing absolutely fine. And, your family?"

"They're fine as well. To be honest, I was surprised by how much they've changed. Namely, my twin sister, Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"That's her name. She was with me a while ago, but she had somehow seen her boyfriend along the way, and is now with him."

"I see, then."

Giotto moved his head around, as if looking for someone, and, soon, his eyes shone.

"There she is right now, Daemon."

Daemon followed his friend's gaze, and found an orange-haired young lady approaching them, together with a tall, blue-haired young man.

"Giotto!" she called out.

"Hello there, Ginger," said man smiled, standing up to meet the couple. "And to you too as well, Shion."

The boy nodded in a greeting.

"By the way, Ginger, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." He gestured at Daemon who was standing beside him. "This is Daemon Spade. He's the one I was talking about then."

"Ah, yes, of course," Ginger smiled. "Pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Spade!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss," Daemon bowed. "But, please, do call me Daemon instead . . ." He straightened himself, only to see her smiling ever so sweetly at him.

"Okay, then, Daemon," her mellifluous voice agreed.

They talked for only a few minutes, but within that limited time, he had come to like her. She was like an angel sent from heaven with that smiling face and melodic voice.

When it was time for them to say goodbye, Daemon had come to a realization.

He had fallen in love at first sight.

**-m16-**

"Please, dear Queen, stop crying."

Daemon has just returned to the castle after a long, tiresome journey towards home, and what greeted him was the sobbing figure of his queen.

"Sebastian, what is going on here? Why is my queen grieving?"

"Forgive me Master Daemon, but I do not know of it myself."

"I see, then," he sighed. "Then allow me to talk to the queen. You go and see if the cooks can prepare her favourite snack."

"Of course, Master Daemon."

The butler immediately stood up, bowed, and then left. As soon as he was gone, Daemon clambered up Elena's bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"El, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Daemon . . ." she sobbed, leaning into his touch. "Everything inside me hurts right now. I have no more will to live."

"Don't say that, El," he whispered, running his hand through Elena's blond locks. "Just tell Daemon-nii what's wrong . . ."

Elena broke from his embrace, and pulled out a gold-brimmed round frame containing a picture of a young man.

"He is," she answered. "I fell in love with him, Daemon."

The young queen told him everything. How she met him two years ago, and how much she had fallen for him. Since she was used to getting what she wants, she forced every way possible for them to be together. However, what she did not expect was that, when they were already close to being together, she had found that this man had fallen for someone else, leaving her with nothing but a broken heart.

"You say he came from another country, El. How did you know about his new lover?"

Elena didn't bother answering. Instead, she handed him a scented envelope before continuing on crying.

Daemon opened the letter, and found the cause of his queen's weeping. The letter was from her so-called lover, telling her the news that he was getting married to a girl he have met whom he fell in love with.

"Why this bastard," he growled, and then faced the lamenting Elena. "Tell me what's his name, Elena, and I'll do something about this."

"No!" she suddenly cried.

"But, El . . ."

"I do want revenge, Daemon, but not by hurting him. I can't bear to see him get hurt."

"Then what do you want me to do for you, my queen?"

Her face hardened as she reached for the envelope again, and pulled out a photo. Then, she faced him.

"I want you to prove to me your loyalty, Daemon Spade."

Daemon stared at her, surprised, but was soon moved by her determination. He slid from her bed, and went down on one knee.

"I shall, my queen. State your wish and I shall answer to that."

"Good," she replied, adjusting herself to sit on the edge of her bed. She handed him the photo, which showed the face of the boy and his new lover. Upon seeing the couples' face, he couldn't help but be somehow disheartened.

"The woman's name is Ginger, Daemon Spade."

_Ginger . . ._ Daemon inwardly cried, remembering the beautiful smile he had witnessed and the melodic voice he had heard.

"Daemon . . ." Elena's voice pushed him back to his senses, and immediately, he bowed his head again.

"I want you to kill her."

Daemon stared at her in disbelief, but the pain that struck her countenance convinced him that she meant what she had said. With no chance to refuse, he shakily reached for her hand, and kissed it.

"Of course, My Queen."

**-m16-**

_Anything . . . Anything for my Queen Elena . . ._

"Ginger . . ."

The young woman turned around at the sound of her name, and found her beloved Shion.

"Shion!"

Daemon flinched as he had heard yet again her mellifluous voice. Even if he was disguised as Shion, he could not help but be Daemon. The Daemon who had fallen for her at first sight.

"Ginger, I'm sorry . . ."

"What are you talking about, Shion?"

With not much hesitation, Daemon, disguised as Shion, pulled out a knife and pulled the innocent girl towards him. With tears in his eyes, he remorsefully stabbed the small knife on her back.

"Shion . . ."

"It's me, Daemon," he replied, fighting the tears from coming out. "I'm sorry for all this, Ginger, but I'm only acting under the orders of my queen. Please, try and understand."

Ginger smiled amidst the pain evident on her back as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing man.

"I understand, Daemon . . ."

With her last breath, she hummed his name again and again before fainting in his arms, closing her eyes forever.

Daemon was able to escape the scene before anyone could've noticed, but he was never able to flee his biggest sin.

He had murdered someone, and that someone was none other than the beloved sister of his best friend.

**-m16-**

When he returned back again to their kingdom, he was welcomed by the sound of laughter coming from their garden. Instead of going back to his room and grieve, he peeked at the garden and found his queen having tea, as if she was celebrating.

"Master Daemon . . . ?"

He turned around and found Sebastian carrying a tray of Brioche—Elena's favourite snack.

"Hello there, Sebastian," he smiled wearily.

"Have you just returned, Master? Would you like me to have the maids ready a hot bath for you?"

"It won't be necessary, Sebastian, but thank you." His eyes fell on the tray again. "Is that for the queen?"

"Yes, sir. She keeps on asking for this for the past few afternoons since you left."

"I see, then," he smiled. He turned to a nearby bush and picked a pink rose, and then turned back to the butler. "Allow me to give that to our queen, instead. I want to surprise her."

"Of course, Master Daemon."

With a tray of food and a rose in hand, Daemon walked down the path towards his queen cheerfully, and it wasn't long before Elena noticed him.

"Daemon!" she greeted joyfully. "I've received your great news through mail! Thank you so much, Daemon!"

That stopped him in his tracks. Again he was reminded of what he has done. He had killed, all for the sake of her. Can he still live up to himself upon that knowledge?

"What's wrong, Daemon?"

He shook all his troubles off, and established a facade. This made her smile.

She was the queen.

He was the servant.

Both live in a world of lament and hurt.

"It's tea-time, Your Highness," he announced, placing down the tray of food on the table, and handing over the rose to her. "Today's snack is Brioche."

She laughed innocently.

**-m16-**

"Nufufufu . . ." he laughed, staring playfully at the wide-eyed citizens. "Is that all you could do, worthless imbeciles?"

"D-Daemon," one of them gasped. "Y-You're Daemon Spade, right?"

"Nufufufu," he grinned. "So you do know me after all?"

"Why are you after us?" another asked. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Nothing wrong, you say?" he asked. "Then answer my question. What was that assault for, hm?"

"Can you not get it?" one questioned. "The queen you are working for is an evil one! She is the cause of all these chaos! It is only right that we start a revolt against her!"

Daemon Spade eyed them all one-by-one, and then sighed.

"Never blame my queen for your own insufficiencies."

With that, he killed them all in a blink of an eye.

"_Have you heard? Two men were killed again by the Queen's servant of evil . . ."_

"_Yes, I've heard of that. They say that this man has a power like no other. He is an illusionist, and a strong one at that."_

"_To think that that wretched Queen was able to find herself such a powerful tool? It's almost like a curse to all of us!"_

"_Do you know who that man is, by the way?"_

"_They know him by the name of Daemon Spade."_

Daemon Spade.

"_Ginger . . ."_

_Shion dropped his bouquet of roses upon seeing the bloodied body of his beloved Ginger. He slowly walked towards her, and gently called for her name again._

_She didn't answer._

_He tried calling for her again and again, and soon he found himself sobbing as he pulled the lifeless body towards him._

"_Who could've done this to you, Dear Ginger? Who?"_

_Even if she didn't respond, he knew the answer._

_Only one person was ruthless enough to have someone as innocent as Ginger be killed._

_He knew it was the queen._

_And, she killed her through the use of her servant of evil._

_Through the use of Daemon Spade._

Daemon Spade.

"_My dear sister, your death will never go to waste," Giotto whispered, settling down a bouquet of roses on the grave. "I swear that your brother will have the revenge that is for the both of us."_

_He straightened himself, and looked up._

_According to the autopsies, Ginger was killed with a strange kind of knife. Luckily, the suspect left the weapon behind, as if trying to show them the real cause of the girl's death._

_However, the knife showed Giotto something else._

_It showed him of betrayal._

_Heartless betrayal from his own trusted best friend._

_His own trusted best friend, Daemon Spade._

Daemon Spade.

Daemon looked up at the greying skies. He couldn't help but feel like everything has begun to get wrong. The illusionist has killed far too many people. So many innocent civilians have suffered in his hands.

Was it all worth it?

He felt someone lean behind him, and he heard her voice saying his name.

Of course it is all worth it.

"Daemon, thank you," she whispered. "Everything is fine because you're here."

He turned around and knelt in front of her. The queen offered her hand, and he reached for it, landing a kiss on it.

"Of course," he replied. "Anything for my beloved queen."

**-m16-**

Soon, the country fell violently to the ground through the hands of angered citizens. They held revolt after revolt, claiming that the queen was indeed a ruthless one. Most of the kingdom was shattered into pieces and was left burning in fire.

Everything was ruined.

"You're queen is useless!" they all cried from beneath the gates of the castle, throwing whatever it is that they could throw towards the guards.

Elena watched all of them from her wide window. She knew that everything would soon come to this. This is what a selfish queen of fake hopes and dreams deserve.

She leaned onto the glass and started weeping. From behind her, she felt someone come near and draped a cloak across her shoulders. She examined the cloak, but before she could recognize whose it was, somebody pulled her and grabbed her body. Her initial reaction was to squirm free, and when she did, she found him. Her servant of Evil.

"Here," Daemon whispered, handing her a bundle of his clothes. "I'll lend you my clothes. Wear them and escape from here immediately. Don't worry; I've filled them with a strong mist coming from my ring. They are mists of illusion, and they can cover your identity long enough for you to go as far as you could."

"But, Daemon, how about you?"

The illusionist smiled.

"You'll see. Change now."

Elena did so, and when she had, she found another woman looking outside the window, and Daemon was gone.

"Daemon . . .?"

"I'm here," the woman replied. She turned around, only for the Queen to find out that she looked exactly like her. "I'm here, my Queen."

"Daemon, you've . . .?"

"Excuse my shrewdness that is uncalled for, my Queen. I am sorry, but this is the only way I can keep you from falling into the hands of these angered citizens. I will stand in exchange of you."

"Daemon, they will _kill _you if they mistook you for me!"

He went near her again, and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It will be fine, El. Daemon-nii will always be here for you like how he promised you. Even if the whole world became your enemy, I will protect you so you just keep on smiling. Always be happy, my Queen."

"Daemon . . ."

Daemon's face turned grim.

"Please escape now through the back door, Elena . . ."

With all hesitation, Elena turned on her heels and started running away. Behind her, Daemon, now disguised as Elena, walked towards the front door to meet the enraged citizens.

"Open the doors!" he ordered.

"B-but, Your Highness!" one of the guards cried.

"Follow my orders!"

The two men looked at each other, before they vacillatingly opened the doors for the angered people. Quickly, like poured water, they filled the castle's lobby. The one who lead them was none other than Shion, being followed by Giotto.

"Queen Elena!" Shion cried. "We came here for the sake of all those you have abused. You are surrounded everywhere, so there are no more means of escaping."

While Shion talked, Giotto moved his head around, as if looking for someone.

Where was Daemon Spade?

"I am not planning on escaping," Elena answered, putting one arms across her stomach, and her free hand under her chin. "I come here to face all of you like how everyone wants me too."

Everyone were astonished with the queen's answer, but soon Shion shook the feeling off, and had everyone grab her ruthlessly, and started dragging her outside.

Giotto watched the scene almost with pity, for he was reminded of Ginger upon seeing Elena.

"Nufufufufu . . ." he heard the woman laugh, and Giotto could've sworn he was reminded of Daemon.

He was now the queen.

She was now a fugitive.

Both live in a world full of regret and hate.

Everyone says that the she was evil and ruthless . . .

Yet, why does he love her this much?

**-m16-**

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom full of hatred and chaos. The people suffered from near famine, and therefore, wars would always ensue. Everything was given for the sake of empty stomachs._

_And, living on top of them all was a selfish queen._

_Her name was Elena. _

_My dear, beloved Elena._

_The light of my life, and the treasure of my soul._

_Even if the whole world turns against her, I would gladly throw my own life to protect her._

_All I could ever want is her happiness, and as long as she is happy . . ._

_. . . My life is complete._

Finally, the time has come. As the sound of bells resonate the signal of his untimely death, everyone cheered.

Soon, the doors opened, and out came, with chin held high, the man who disguised himself as the ruthless queen of the equally savage kingdom. He refused to stare at the crowds, and instead stared at the blade that will soon cause the end of his deplorable life. Behind him, Shion watched while Giotto kept on internally battling against himself on whether that woman was Daemon or not.

_This I shall do with no uncertainty_. Daemon laid his head onto the wooden apparatus, and tried to steal one last glance at the cheering crowd, and there he saw his most beloved Queen.

_El . . ._

_Daemon-nii . . ._

She looked up at him with mournful eyes, as he looked down at her with eyes of worry.

Yet, he need not worry, for she was covered by his own flames of illusion. She cannot be recognized.

He smiled upon realizing that.

_Smile for me, my dear Elena . . ._

You are my beloved Queen.

_Thank you, Daemon . . ._

You are my most loyal servant.

Both of us live in a world we both not want to live in alone.

"Release the blade!"

"_It's okay, El," Daemon smiled reassuringly. "That one hour will end really quickly. I promise I'll find you as soon as I'm done here."_

"_Is that a promise, Daemon-nii?"_

"_It's a promise, El."_

Elena smiled, and so did Daemon, conveying a silent message to his dearest queen. As soon as the blade whooshed down and ended Daemon's life forever, the smile on Elena's face broke down into a million pieces.

If we could be reborn . . .

_I want to be with you again that time._

**-FIN-**

**Yep, that's pretty much it. Daemon died instead of Elena. What? I wanted to be different!**

**By the way I own nothing here except for Ginger, Sebastian, and Shion. They're just OC's.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Oh, and if you're wondering about the title . . . just spell Evil backwards, and you'll find out Daemon's message for Elena.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
